


Business Casual

by TemporaryDysphoria



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, It's just a blowjob in a theatre, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, it's dark though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemporaryDysphoria/pseuds/TemporaryDysphoria
Summary: "I told you to keep your dick in your pants.""But what if I don'twantto do that?""Then I guess I'll have to stop..."PWP - exactly what it says on the tin. Spiritual successor to Be Quiet. Inspired by Discord Discourse.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Business Casual

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spiritual successor to Be Quiet. Prior reading not required, but if a heist quickie in a closet interests you, then you might be in luck. 
> 
> Dedicated to the wonderful **Flora** and **Twigs** from Discord for their humorous and inspiring ‘Jorts and Zhorts discourse’

“No, you can’t wear those.”

“Why not?”

Jigen levels the thief with a hard stare. Lupin pouts, and holds the denim shorts close to his chest like a precious casket of jewels.

“But they’re comfy” he whines, “And you said _casual_.”

“ _Business_ casual!”

Lupin turns his back on Jigen with a huff, diving back into the closet. When he turns around again, Jigen nearly spits out his drink. He would have preferred the jorts.

“ _No_!”

Lupin winks salaciously, “But Jigen dear, we’re in America. Americans wear these, right?”

Jigen shakes his head, dumbfounded as he stares at the offensive item. The colour was miles better than the denim, but - the zips?”

No.

This was much worse.

“Are you being stupid on purpose?”

“I’d never dream of such a thing Jigen dear.”

Lupin sidles up beside him, ignoring the disinterested grunt Jigen makes. He holds the pants up close to his chest. He’s not wearing anything else but underwear, and while it’s not to say that Jigen is wholly uninterested in what Lupin probably has in mind but –

They have a reservation.

A business casual reservation that they’re going to be late for if Lupin keeps trying to grind against him like that.

He snatches the trousers out of the thief’s grasp with a grimace. Not only do they have zips on them to remove the lower parts of the legs ( _wholly unnecessary, trousers should be trousers_ ), but they’re also – Jigen shudders – cargo pants.

“These need to be burnt,” he says, disgusted.

“They’re utilitarian!” Lupin tries to argue, reaching up and around.

Jigen pokes him in the stomach.

“They’re an abomination, go and get ready.”

Lupin does return, sans jeans shorts or cargo shorts. He looks better in his suits anyway, even dressed down like he is now. Or maybe Jigen just has a pavlovian response to the red jacket at this point – it’s hard to tell.

They make the reservation – just. It’s nothing special; dinner and a show, but it’s tradition. Something they do every few months to-

_‘keep the romance alive’_ says Lupin.

_‘make up for Fujiko’s backstabbing’_ says Jigen.

It works well for both so the reason in the end is arbitrary. It’s a good night. Good food, good liquor and arguably good company.

Jigen lets himself get dragged behind an alcove for a quick heated kiss before they make their way further up the stairs towards the theatre box. Lupin had been drinking wine all evening, and the white made him handsy.

“All to ourselves tonight?” Lupin says with a lecherous grin as he takes in the nearly empty box.

He’s not entirely correct. There’s a couple of people in the very front of the box, though judging from the way they’re swaying they might not be sticking around for much longer. Jigen considers them briefly. Less people in the box would work in his favour. He had a revenge plan, of sorts – ready to enact if the opportunity arose. But it was one that required the thief to be under the impression that they were here to watch the show – and only the show.

He pinches Lupin’s side affectionately, grinning when he pouts.

“We’re here to watch a show and have a romantic evening, keep your dick in your pants.”

Lupin grumbles, but perks up when he realises, he can lift the arms of his chair to slide in closer beside the gunman. Their assigned seats were closer to the centre of the box near the walkway, but if Jigen had scooted them further back and into the corner then no-one was to know –

Jigen gives it a good ten minutes into the show before he makes his move. He’s comfortably nestled into Lupin’s side, one arm snugly tucked behind the thief’s back, hand resting on a hip. It’s dark too, which is good. Jigen is adventurous, but even he draws the line at the potential for strangers to be watching what he does in bed. Under the cover of darkness however, it’s slightly safer.

He starts slowly. Nothing that’s going to give the game away too quickly. A slow circle of a thumb on Lupin’s hip bone. A quick press of lips to his neck during a pause in the music. When Lupin tilts his head to capture his mouth, he lets him – dipping his tongue in just enough so that Lupin tries to lean forward for more.

“Jigen,” Lupin whispers morosely, when he pulls away.

“Mmm?”

He leans back further, ignoring the second attempt at a kiss. A frustrated horny Lupin was an easily manipulated Lupin, and he still hasn’t really forgiven the thief for their badly timed tryst in a closet, mid-heist. It’s another few minutes before he makes his next move.

Lupin’s neck is sensitive, particularly the part just under his ears. So, when Jigen ghosts his lips from the neckline of his jacket to his ear, his beard chasing the soft kisses – the thief nearly melts beside him. He bares his neck even more, obviously on board with the change of pace ( _although, a better question would be when is he ever not on board with the possibility of sex?_ ).

Jigen shifts a little in his seat to get a better angle, and drags his free hand down the thief’s chest. He nips at the skin of his neck, applying gentle suction in the way he knows Lupin is absolutely weak for. He reaches the belt buckle and taps it with a finger. He tamps down a chuckle as Lupin’s hands suddenly burst into action to try and undo the metal.

He grabs them both and places them over the thief’s stomach.

“No,” he says, and he can almost see the confused expression, despite the darkness.

“Ji-gen,” Lupin groans out as the ministrations are resumed on his neck, “Don’t be a tease.”

Jigen runs the flat of his hand over Lupin’s groin, fingers pressing intently around his shape through two layers of fabric.

“I told you to keep your dick in your pants,” he says, and is rewarded with another soft groan from the thief.

“But what if I don’t _want_ to do that?”

The last word peters out into a moan as Jigen squeezes him roughly, pulling him up with the fabric of his pants.

“Then I guess I’ll have to stop…”

Lupin’s hands move again, only this time they’re both holding Jigen’s hand in place, “No, no, no – don’t do that.”

“Keep it in your pants then,” Jigen murmurs against his neck, licking his way back to where he’d been attacking minutes before.

It wasn’t any time at all before Lupin was trying to cant his hips upward into the warm mould of Jigen’s hand. The thief was nothing if not predictable when it came to these things. It was something Jigen appreciated, because it made petty plans like this so much easier.

Lupin hums out a confused noise when Jigen pulls his other arm out from around his waist. His noise of confusion quickly turns into a noise of encouragement though when Jigen slides down the front of the chair to settle on his knees between the thief’s legs.

Lupin chokes down a moan when Jigen presses his open mouth to the top of his thigh – moving upwards until his teeth are directly over a zipper. He looks up. Lupin has a fist in his mouth, and while it appeared to be successfully masking some of his noise, it wasn’t really going to do at all. The man was too loud, especially when he was tipsy.

Jigen loosens his tie with one hand, pulling the fabric off in one swift motion. He sits up tall and bunches the silk in his fist. Lupin’s eyes widen as the thief realises his intention. When Lupin bites down on the tie, Jigen leans forward to peck him on the cheek.

“Good,” he praises, and Lupin almost purrs.

He settles back down between Lupin’s spread legs and mouths the growing shape of his cock. It would have to be getting uncomfortable in there soon – perhaps almost as uncomfortable as that closet…

He undoes the zipper but leaves the belt. It gives him just enough room for what he wants to do. Namely, to slip a cautious hand through the gap, ignoring the almost immediate thrust upwards from Lupin, to re-arrange him in a slightly more accessible position.

The thief is wound up already, Jigen can tell. Which was good, because Jigen was starting to feel tight in his own pants and he hadn’t thought far enough ahead to warrant a situation where he had to deal with his own arousal.

Lupin bucks up with a muffled moan as Jigen sucks the head of his cock through the thin fabric of his boxer shorts. He’s already leaking salty precum, the taste tingling against Jigen’s tongue. A hand threads its way through Jigen’s hair, flexing and pulling in time with the movements.

Something in his periphery moves.

He pushes back against the resistance of Lupin’s hands to see.

It’s one of the patrons from the front of the box, making their way slowly but surely up the middle corridor.

Jigen’s knees crack as he swiftly stands and returns to his seat. Not that the patron would have seen anything anyway, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Lupin paws at him, the fabric of the tie falling from his mouth as he starts to say something. Jigen cuts him off with a hard kiss, before echoing his own words back against his lips.

“Be _quiet_.”

Lupin bucks up into his hand. The fabric of his boxers are soaked now from the combination of precum and Jigen’s own saliva. When he speeds up the pace just a little, Lupin pulls him forward by his neck to crash their mouths together again – his soft moan vibrating down into Jigen’s throat.

Lupin twitches in his grip, and then his palm is flooded with something warm. Jigen pulls back, and looks down gobsmacked.

“Did you just -?”

Lupin doesn’t answer, but the way he sags down boneless into the chair answers Jigen’s question for him. He pulls the gunman down towards him for a slower rendition of their previous kisses. Not that Jigen minds, he enjoys the slow slip and slide of tongues, the gentle press of teeth against skin.

And; if after the show, Lupin dragged him into a side alley and dropped to his knees with a vicious lecherous smile – well, Jigen wasn’t going to complain.


End file.
